A New Beginning
by Kujasrose
Summary: My first fan fic. This is sort of like a Prolouge. If I get some good reviews, I will put up Ch. 1!! R&R!!!!


Hey everyone! This is my first fan fic, so go easy!!! R!!! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A New Beginning:Introduction Zidane was walking through the re-built Lindblum City. As he continued, little children ran by him playing with their figurines. After the battle at Memoria and the defeat of Kuja and Necron, everybody went their own way. Vivi had moved into the Black Mage Village, Steiner and Garnet returned to Alexandria Castle to start the process of rebuilding the whole city. Amarant went to the police force of Treno and they stopped putting up "wanted" posters of him, due to his heroic actions. Eiko moved to Lindblum with Regent Cid and Lady Hilda acting as sort of guardians. Freya returned to Burmecia with the soldiers and began the rebuilding process of there. Quina returned to the marshes and reunited with Quale. As Zidane continued moving swiftly through the city, he came to the giant steps of the High Church. *Might be good to go in.* When Zidane walked in, everyone froze and stared at him. He managed a small smile, since everyone knew him for saving the world. "Am I allowed to come in?" he asked, although he pretty much knew the answer to his own question. "O-Of course," a woman stammered. "But y-your..." a kid started. Zidane nodded his head and watched the young child's face light up with happiness and excitement. Baku had made sure everyone worldwide knew of the defeat of the White Devil. Now, everyone was treating them like celebrities. When Mass began, Zidane sat in the back pew, where he was invisible. He began thinking, wondering. How was everybody doing? *Vivi....my small, but great friend. What a guy, what a guy.* * Vivi is walking through his newly built house in the Black Mage Village. He was living all alone (due to his age of 10 now). He was a strong mage and had lots of skill. The mage walked out of his house and looked out into the long stretch of woods that led out into the mass ocean. His yellow, beady eyes seem emotionless, as always. Although his face was hidden, you could tell that he was confused or sad. Maybe waiting for something to appear. Maybe he didn't think that it was all over. Maybe this was just the beginning of a new adventure. * *Garnet...beautiful Garnet...she's so wonderful...* * Garnet sighs again as she looks outside her bedroom window into the vast, rebuilt Alexandria City. People walk around town, talking with one another or running errands. Children are playing games and animals make their peaceful homes on rooftops and quiet alleyways. She looked back into her room as a soft, quiet knock echoes through her room. She shifts her legs over and walks over to the door. She opens it to find the face of Captain Adelbert Steiner. "Garnet, the re-construction process of Alexandria has been finally pronounced complete. I have come to inform you that you have 24 hours before you are crowned Queen." "Steiner, you know me too well to act so formal in private conversations. Stand down." "Sorry Garnet. It's just...I'm trying to adjust. It's so good to be back in the castle with things running so smoothly." "Yeah...I guess so." "Princess?" "No...It's okay Steiner...I think...." "Princess? What is it?" "Steiner, I need to see Zidane..." "Zidane?" * Zidane had been trying to follow the mass, but he had been away for so long, that he forgot the flow. Actually, he usually never went to mass before he went on the quest because he was always with Baku and Tantalus, and they would never show their faces in a church. *And mischievous Eiko, it was so easy to tell that she had a crush on me.* * Eiko Carol was sitting in her gigantic room, reading a book and looking out of her giant glass window. Drawings of Zidane Tribal completely covered her walls. She sighed as she looked out into the gigantic city/castle, hoping to see the beautiful face of her lover. She wished he could be there, holding her and telling her that he loved her. But, she knew it would never happen. She was too young for him and Zidane and Garnet would have been a perfect couple. She sighed sadly and continued reading, muttering to herself. "I love you, Zidane, wherever you are." * The priest was preaching his homily to the people while Zidane sat in the back, thinking about his old friends. "Heh...Amarant. I wonder if he still wants a rematch?" * Amarant was in fact walking through Treno, looking for someone to pickpocket. He hadn't eaten since maybe yesterday and he was starving. "I miss those old days when I was traveling with Zidane. I was well fed and I felt strong." "Hey weirdo. Why ya talkin' to yaself?" A teenager had overheard Amarant talking to himself. He turned around and faced the teenager. The color from the kid's face was drained instantly. "Can I help you wit' somethin', champ?" Amarant replied cooly. "S-sorry Mr. Amrant, sir. I didn't know." "I'm gonna give you until the count of three to give me all your money and for you to get your porky little ass out of my sight. One......" The teenager shoved all his Gil into Amarant's gigantic hands and ran off screaming like a little girl before he could even get to two. "Hmmm, 1000 Gil. You were a rich little bastard, weren't you? Well, time to eat." * Father's homily ended and he was moving on to the next thing. Zidane was still thinking about his old friends and wondering if he would ever see them again. "Freya. I wonder if Burmecia is as homely as it was before." * Freya and the Burmecian soldiers had finished the re-construction of Burmecia yesterday and Freya was to be pronounced queen tomorrow, with her beloved Fratley to be pronounced King with her. "Oh my beloved Fratley, Gaia is back to normal and Terra is no more. What could bring disturbance to the peace now?" Freya questioned. Fratley was sitting on a windowsill, looking out into the vast Burmecian Plains. "I don't know but I definitely sense something. Everything is just too quiet in the kingdoms these days." * Zidane walked out of the church following the people, returning smiles to the blushing and pointing children. "I gotta go find Garnet, no matter what it takes." And he ran off, in search of his lover.


End file.
